<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>藤 by AnlorryV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176116">藤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnlorryV/pseuds/AnlorryV'>AnlorryV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnlorryV/pseuds/AnlorryV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>こぞの春ちりにし花は咲きにけりあはれ別れのかからましかば</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>藤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>紫藤花的馥香飄溢空氣中，如水一般擁著樹下的人。樹下的少女穿起一身櫻襲，手上握著文扇，竟在紫藤下跳起神樂舞。本來少女並非神社的人，沒有資格跳這種宴神的舞。然而，少女在看過舞後念念不忘，在四下無人之時情不自禁跳起來。純白的棉襪和下擺沾上花瓣，看上去更是可愛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你，是哪家的宗姬？」沉厚的聲線在身後響起，少女不禁一怔，忙轉過身來，剛才這地方是空無一人的，這人是從哪來的？她小心翼翼地打量眼前的人，男人身形高大，比她足足高了尺餘，臉上覆著半幅面具，只露出唇和下巴，完全看不出甚麼表情。他見少女不答，又問了一次。少女心中躊躇，眼前的人明顯不是人類，貿然交出自己的名字實屬不智，但轉念一想，如果這人是神明的話，不回答就是對祂的冒犯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「回大人，妾為藤原家的人。」少女選了這種折衷的答案，既準確地回答了眼前的人，又保存了自己的真名。「藤原家？好，我明天來接你。」容不得少女反駁，男人隨風消逝於空氣中。少女哪見過這樣的情景，嚇得顧不了儀態，提起身擺直接衝回屋內。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少女喘著氣找到她的父親，把剛才的事說了一遍。少女的父親好生為難，神明或是妖物看上人類女人，要把女人帶走，本是一件風雅逸事，但如今，被帶走的是他女兒，他萬萬容不了。一方面是因為少女是獨生女，另外，他這女兒的人緣極佳，不少殿上的事也得靠她暗中周旋。看著少女哭得楚楚可憐，他不禁心軟，柔聲安慰：「不用怕，我不會讓他帶走你，總有辦法的。」他馬上召集手下的人，期盼他們會想出方法。然而，他們忌諱著那男人的身份，對他動武或者拒絕他都不可行。天色漸漸明亮，正當眾人束手無策之際，一個不起眼的奴僕走了上來：「大人，我有一道險計，如果大人同意的話，請讓我看一看姬君。」事到如今，也沒有甚麼好方法，少女的父親只得勉為其難讓奴僕上前。那奴僕在少女身周打量，最後目光停在少女髮上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>清晨時份下著晴時雨，門外傳來了吵鬧聲，不一會，便有人來敲門。門外的人戴著狐狸面具，尖聲尖氣地說：「我家主人來迎接藤原家的姬了，請姬快點出來，別讓我家主人久候。」才沒叫了幾聲，一個女人在侍女攙扶下坐了出來，身上的紫衣一直拖到地上，頭上蓋著罩衣，看不見臉容。少女走近牛車，上一刻還不見踪影的男人忽然站到少女身旁，親自把她扶上牛車。一眾侍從奏起喜樂，牛車和隊伍緩緩往回走，不一回便憑空消失了。躲在屋裏的少女和她的父親見了這等陣勢，良久不敢吱聲。父親過了好一會才回過神：「晴時雨加上狐狸，難道祂竟是本家的主神？」</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>再說另一頭，少女一言不發，身旁的侍隨亦不方便對主人的女眷開口，唯有路上一直保持沉默。牛車用不了多少時候便到達一處府邸，男子再次出現在少女身旁，牽著她下牛車。少女隨著男人走入前院，手中的罩衣一時握不穩，從她身上滑下。隨從們看著那臉容，佩服自家主人眼光之餘，也讚嘆人間竟然有這等姿容。男人更是不捨得移開目光，正是這容顏加上懾人的舞步，讓他衝動之下斷言要把少女帶走。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少女始終低著頭，怯生生地站著不動。男人緊握著少女的手不放，把她牽到廊下：「這裏已經是神明的領域，你可以把你的真名交給我嗎？」少女遲遲不肯抬頭，幾綹髮絲擋去了男人的目光，男人伸手要替她梳好，不料少女把頭垂得更低，剛好躲開了。男人更加放輕了聲線：「別怕，抬起頭。」少女這才小心翼翼地抬起頭，但目光始終低垂著。男人也不好強迫她，自顧自說起話來：「你們藤原家很久前把我奉為你們的家神，除了每年祭典，我很少踏足人間。昨天受你獻的神樂舞吸引，這才把你從人間帶了過來。」他正視少女：「我擁有不少名字和身份，不過藤原家的人似乎習慣把我稱呼為稻荷。」少女依然不看祂，祂無可奈何嘆了口氣，讓侍隨帶她到居室。「大人，」少女的聲絲輕得幾不可聞：「妾名為紫藤。」說罷，她悠悠望向稻荷，兩人目光交錯，稻荷立時怔住了，倒是紫藤自覺失禮，紅著臉移開目光。「紫藤，很美的名字。」聽到稻荷的讚美，紫藤臉上的紅暈直滲到脖頸，稻荷輕笑著，轉身走入內室。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>稻荷終歸身為神明，日常有不少職責要處理，當祂不在府邸的時候，會讓隨從陪著紫藤，並吩咐他們儘量依照紫藤的心意。可是，幾日下來，紫藤根本沒踏出府邸半步，不是留在書房，就是坐在窄廊下品茗賞花。為免悶著祂的嬌客，祂在府邸的時候總會讓紫藤陪伴著。紫藤是個嫻靜的女子，在稻荷身邊的時候話不多，有時對祂的事好奇幾句，稻荷亦會一一回答；但大多數時候，她只會靜靜坐在一旁。說來奇怪，即便她只是坐在角落，身上總無聲地散發著恬靜的感覺，讓附近的人也跟著安心下來。就這樣，紫藤在稻荷的神域裏安頓下來，稻荷本人和祂的侍從也愈是習慣紫藤的存在。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>這天稻荷回到府邸，看到的景像讓祂一瞬間手足無措。紫藤坐在廊下掩面痛哭，侍從們在她身邊團團轉安慰著她，想讓她寬心，甚至有隨從變回子狐的貌樣逗她，但顯然都效果甚微。稻荷見狀也跟著著急，忙把侍從喚到身前。侍從們見主人回來，那神情簡直如見到了救兵，一時間連身份禮儀都不顧，蜂擁上前拉祂到紫藤身邊。從隨從們口中得知，黃昏過後，紫藤便如常在廊下賞櫻，不知怎地，竟忽然哭起來，最初還只是無聲啜泣，後來更是淚流不止，任憑侍隨怎勸說也不理。紫藤一向都是安安靜靜的樣子，甚少哭笑，這樣梨花帶淚的樣子讓稻荷看得心痛之餘亦覺驚奇。衪摒退眾人，把紫藤擁入懷中，任由淚水沾濕身襟，只輕撫著紫藤的秀髮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>過了好一會，紫藤的淚水才漸漸歇止，她伸手輕推稻荷：「大人，恕妾失態。一時不覺，竟讓大人看到這等醜態。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>稻荷並不鬆手：「你先告訴我因何傷心。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不勞大人掛心。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是想回家嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不是，反正藤原家不會容妾回去。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「還有甚麼事嗎？我怎說也是你本家的家神，你只管說出你的心願。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「大人……」紫藤猶疑著。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好吧，我們就這樣坐著，直到你肯告訴我原因。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……是櫻花。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「櫻花？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，櫻花。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>紫藤趁著稻荷審視前園中的櫻花，掙脫了祂的擁抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「櫻花怎麼了？」櫻花花期將過，花瓣紛紛從枝頭掉落，每一陣經過的風也會揚起一陣櫻吹雪，當屬難得的美景。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「櫻花就要凋謝了，過不了多久，枝上的花、花瓣都會全部消失。無論有多美的事物，總有消散的時候。大人，你不覺得可憐的嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這就是櫻花的宿命，即使可憐可恨，但誰也阻止不了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「但是，如果櫻花本身就不想凋謝？或許她們不想離開，難道連這樣的心願都不能容許，非走不可？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不會凋謝的花還稱得上『花』嗎？倒不如說，既然櫻花注定要落下，那樣，便趁它還在的時候，將它留在心中。至少在它消散之後，也會一直陪著你。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「真寂寞呢。」紫藤幽聲道，低得仿似自言自語。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「櫻花嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不，賞花的人。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>稻荷伸手拭去紫藤眼角的淚珠：「又有甚麼寂寞的？只要你肯等，櫻花明年一樣盛放。你對著落櫻苦苦傷心，難道不覺得辜負了櫻花費心的美景嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>紫藤凝望著稻荷，良久不語。少女在神明身邊總是小心翼翼的，少有這樣大膽的行為。笑容慢慢從她唇邊泛起，漣漪一樣逐漸連一雙媚眼也充滿笑意。「大人，讓妾為你跳舞吧——在這將逝的美景之下。」紫藤接過稻荷的扇，走到櫻花樹下，就著櫻花雨漫舞，跳的不是那支神樂舞，也足以牢牢牽引著稻荷的目光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一舞既畢，紫藤坐回稻荷身邊，她臉上緋紅，笑容不曾退過半分。稻荷整理著她微亂的髮絲，少女嬌羞地微低下頭，卻沒像之前一樣躲開。稻荷心中一動，解下臉上面具。紫藤大是吃驚，一下子俯伏在地不敢動彈。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「抬起頭。」稻荷溫和地說。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「大人，神明的真顏豈是妾可以直視？」紫藤的聲線帶著一絲急切。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這是我允許你的，抬起頭看著我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>紫藤遲疑地直起身，首次看到稻荷的臉，一時間又羞澀地低下頭。稻荷湊到少女身前，輕笑中有著幾分逗她的意味。他再次擁抱著少女，在她頭頂留下一吻，紫藤頓時安份下來，不再在他懷裏亂掙。兩人依偎坐著，待得晚風漸冷，稻荷這才牽著紫藤走入內室。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>自那天開始，兩人變得更加親近。只要稻荷在府邸裏，紫藤一定在他身邊不遠處，同出同進，猶似戀人一樣。稻荷不善於與人交往，更遑論討女人的歡心，他哄少女的法子也只不過是外出後帶各種有趣事物回去，或是帶她到附近散步。幸而紫藤性格溫和平淡，只是跟在稻荷身邊已經滿足了。雖然紫藤仍是那個文文靜靜、不愛說話的女子，但在稻荷身邊，她的表情明顯鮮活了，仿似綻放的花卉，把所有活力都留給稻荷。而府上的人亦非常喜愛紫藤，她總有莫名的感染力，也身邊的人安心下來。無論紫藤有甚麼要求，他們都會一一達成，儼如她是這府邸的女主人——或許她的確是也說不定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>平靜的生活過了月餘，稻荷暗自慶倖自己未作多想便決定要帶走紫藤，如今的生活是他當時所料不及的。誰會想到堂堂神明，每天最渴望的，就是那道坐在外廊、等候著他的身影？唯一使他詫異的，是紫藤從沒提起本家，好像根本不在意似的。和紫藤相處下來，稻荷曾臆想若是少女要求離開，儘管萬般不願和不捨，他仍然會讓她離開，畢竟他不想她為難傷心。既然紫藤不提，他也樂得讓此事不了了之。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>季節的足跡踏遍所有地方，連稻荷的神域都不會放過。天氣漸漸變得炎熱，日光驅散凝結在空氣中的清冷。這早上，稻荷就是被這熱氣燻醒。紫藤像子狐一樣窩在他懷中，花瓣般柔軟的肌膚緊貼著他，一臉安祥讓他不禁又收緊雙臂。在陽光下，紫藤額角幾絲褐色的秀髮更為明顯。稻荷皺起眉，這絲縷秀髮之前是這種顏色的嗎？他終日和她耳鬢廝磨，可從未發現這點。況且，人類只要不被逐出神的領地，在庇佑下可謂不老不死，時間不可能對少女有甚麼影響。睡意一下子全消，稻荷端詳著紫藤陷入深思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>猶如某種預兆，自那天起，紫藤的身體瞬速虛弱。十幾天之間，她由最初仍勉強可以陪著稻荷去湖畔散步，到後來連坐起身都要由人攙扶，臉色亦變得愈來愈灰白。儘管如此，紫藤依舊整天帶著平和的笑容，好像對這樣的變化全然不在意。反倒是稻荷心焦如焚，用盡各種方法，卻不見一絲起色。甚至乎，稻荷動用他作為神明的力量只求停住在她身上流逝的時間，但也徒勞無功。少女有時看得心痛，說服著稻荷放棄，反而令神明更為內疚。堂堂一介神明，居然連自己的女眷也不能留住，無力感幾乎將他壓倒。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>月光投射進屋內，驚擾了睡夢中的神明，看到床榻半邊的空位，他匆匆披上外衣走到室外。紫藤倚坐在窄廊的背影使他安心，他走到她身邊，把她抱入懷中：「怎麼在這吹著涼風？你身子不好，別坐太久。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>紫藤輕輕掙脫，為稻荷倒上了酒：「大人，妾自知不可久留，特別向大人辭行。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不止是她的臉色，她整個人看上去蒼白一片，連衣衫都褪了一層色，在月光下幾近透明。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「別亂說，這裏怎可能少了你的身影？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「又是這樣，大人你對妾可真溫柔。」紫藤放眼庭院：「在初次見面時也是這樣。藤原家的人可從未這樣對妾，在他們眼中，妾就像物件一樣，他們連一個眼神、一句話都不屑施捨。是大人你，」她伸手與稻荷相握：「你是第一個、亦是唯一真真正正在意妾的人。對於其他人，妾只是影子，而大人你看到的是妾。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>紫藤的手漸漸冰冷，輕得沒一點點重量，稻荷把她拉近，帶著幾分哀求：「既然如此，不要走，可以嗎？我可是稻荷神明，能有甚麼可以從我手中搶走你？我不在乎你本家的人，對我來說，你是紫藤就足夠了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「大人明知不可行，你不是說過，永生不謝的花就不算是花嗎？妾既名為紫藤，那麼，就讓妾因應自然而凋零吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「紫藤……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「對於大人的溫柔，妾無以為報，只奢求可以陪伴大人左右。如今連這個都不能做到，妾可辜負了大人錯愛。」紫藤嘆口氣，輕撫稻荷臉頰，不知不覺間，稻荷望著少女怔自流淚：「大人這樣，妾可走得不放心。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>稻荷深知話已到此，不論是甚麼原因，紫藤都非走不可，只好強顏歡笑，為少女斟酒。兩人相對無言，有幾分像舊日月下對酌之時。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>月既中天，紫藤已然支撐不了，手一抖，酒皿滾落在地。稻荷一把接住傾向他的軀體，少女順勢用長袖遮住他的目光，嗚咽著：「別看。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>稻荷依言閉上眼，臉上的重量愈來愈輕。半晌後，晚風拂臉，稻荷睜開雙眼，對面已不見紫藤的身影，空氣中只徒留紫藤花敗壞的污濁香氣，而地上遺下的，是一枝纏著一絡黑髮、枯萎的紫藤花。</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>自從稻荷從藤原家帶走少女後，藤原家的家主和宗姬一直過得戰戰兢兢。儘管少女和宗姬有著同一張臉孔，但始終不是同一人。稻荷貴為藤原家的主神，如果衪為對衪的欺瞞感到冒犯，不只是本家，對於整個藤原家族，後果都是不堪設想。然而，幾個月過去了，稻荷沒再到訪，這讓藤原家的人稍稍寬心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>紫藤消散後，稻荷一大清早便直奔藤原家。這根本沒任何意義，這時降罪藤原家也是無補於事。比起受藤原家戲弄，以神明的身份卻留不住珍重的人這點更讓衪對自己生氣。滿腔怒火無以宣洩，遷怒藤原家確屬不智，但除此以外，衪想不到還可以怎樣做。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>憑著殘留在紫藤花上的頭髮，衪一直走到宗姬的居室，府上的人都認得這位神明，自然無人敢攔截衪。豈料宗姬早已穿起裝束，跪坐在居室中心。自少女走後，她暗自留意後院紫藤花的花期，昨夜紫藤樹的最後一片花瓣飄落，她早料到神明會駕臨。面對稻荷怒氣沖沖站在她門口，她絲毫不慌，斯斯然地行禮：「未知大人光臨，妾有失遠迎。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我千百年間為你們藤原家的家神，你居然膽敢如此冒犯。對於這樣的褻瀆，我會讓藤原家負上代價。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「妾本未知大人為本家稻荷，對大人的冒犯，還請大人宥恕。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那用藤原家將來百年的興盛來交換。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宗姬沉吟下來，她擔當不起讓家族衰亡的罪名：「請大人容妾以自己來換。當初大人想帶走的不就是妾嗎？妾會跟大人你走，求大人免去本家的罪責。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「事到如今，我帶你走又有何用？我唯一所想只是要留住紫藤。你以為區區一個咒術，我身所稻荷會受欺騙？當我初次看到她那雙眼，便知道她不是你。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「原來她叫紫藤……既然大人知道，那為何……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我和紫藤之間的事跟你無關。從此以後，我不會再接受藤原家的獻奉。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>少女轉念一想，遲疑道：「大人，如果妾有方法可以讓她……讓紫藤回來呢？妾自知冒犯，但可以請你既往不究嗎？」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>翌年初春，一名女子獨自前往稻何神社，儼然就是藤原家的宗姬。少女雙手捧著盒子，裏面裝著的是一枝紫藤花。今年的紫藤花開得特別早，少女信守對稻荷的諾言，紫藤花初開就親自把第一枝綻開的花送去神社。稻荷所鍾愛的紫藤本是她髮上的飾花，她當時情急之下讓人把飾花幻化成自己的模樣頂替，豈料那神明正是本家家神稻荷，還引發之後一連串事件。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>少女候在神社的主殿，畢恭畢敬地跪坐著。不一會，一個巫女服飾的女孩迎向她：「我家大人命我在此等候多時。」即使面對年紀看上去比自己小五六年的女孩，少女仍不敢怠慢，忙把盒子遞上。女童接過，把懷中的東西交予少女：「大人讓我傳話，把這個交還給你。」少女一看，竟是之前她讓紫藤花付形的秀髮。掌握她的名字和頭髮，稻荷基本上就是掌握她的命脈，如今將這還給她，明顯是表示原諒了她，但是……「沒有這個的話，紫藤無法以我的樣貌化形。」女孩呶一呶嘴：「大人鍾愛的是紫藤姬本身，難道只是在意外貌？」雖然少女明知稻荷最初看上的的確只是她的容貌，但見女孩一臉嚮往，她決定不道破為妙。少女低下頭：「煩請轉告稻荷大人，妾會於明年再把紫藤花送過來。」當她直起身，女孩以不見蹤影。</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>稻荷把女孩遣出去後，一直在看到門口的位置等著，若非礙於身份，祂早親自去把紫藤接回。待得女孩把紫藤花交給祂，祂珍重地把它捧在懷中，唯恐傷了花枝。藤原家的紫藤……祂閉起眼默念著，懷中漸漸沉重起來。「大人，」熟悉的嗓音和語調輕呼著他，他睜開雙眼，只見少女依在他懷裏，依戀地看著他，唇邊泛起微笑：「紫藤回到大人身邊了。」</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>こぞの春ちりにし花は咲きにけりあはれ別れのかからましかば</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>